Le renard et la glace
by Daphotaku28
Summary: Gin veut faire sien Hitsugaya comment va-t-il faire ? Suivez gin à travers les méandres de l'amour. [fic en pause]
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire sur Hitsugaya et Ichimaru. En esperant que ça vous plaise.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent a Tite Kubo.

Rating: M mais ce sera pas pour tout de suite.

Chapitre 1: début

Jaloux, il était jaloux, lui le capitaine de la troisième division était jaloux de sa meilleure amie Rangiku. Elle, qui travaille tous les jours avec Hitsugaya Toshiro, ou Shiro-chan comme il aimait l'appeler. Il le regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau, il ne se lassera jamais de le voir travailler, avec son air concentré sur le visage, assit à un bureau presque plus haut que lui. Il aurait aimé le faire sien mais le petit capitaine le détestait. Alors il lui vint une idée. D'un pas décidé il s'éloigna de sa cachette. Il ne vit pas que Toshiro le regardait depuis un certain temps, et se demandait ce qui allait faire.

C'est un Ichimaru dans son bureau assit à son poste que l'on retrouva plus tard, il était occupé à demander à son lieutenant Kira Izuru ce qu'il faut faire pour séduire quelqu'un.

**- Il faut être honnête avec cette personne, l'inviter au restaurant, être attentionné, gentil, apprendre a la connaître**, Dît Kira avec une pointe de rouge sur les joues.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait Gin se dirigea vers la dixième division et préparait déjà son texte pour l'invitation au restaurant. Arrivé à destination il hésita mais se lança et toqua à la porte.

- **Entrez** ! La voix du petit capitaine était forte et secoua Ichimaru.

**- Salut ! Toshiro ça te dit un retso avec moi** ? Il l'avait dit avec son éternel accent, il l'avait dit.

**- Dabord c'est capitaine Hitsugaya et je ne sais pas, j'ai beeacoup de travail**. Hitsugaya montra du doigt sa pile de dossier plus ou moins en équilibre sur le bureau, avec une grimace.

- **Si je t'aide tu accepteras mon invitation ? **

- **C'est d'accord. **

Hitsugaya prit un air résigné si il voulait avoir fini plus tôt c'était le seule moyen.

Ichimaru prît la moitier de la pille, alla s'asseoir au bureau de Rangiku - qui était en train de se saouler avec Renji et la compagnie- et se mit à travailler.

Les deux capitaines eurent finis en même temps. Il était 20h. Il se dirigèrent vers un restaurant de ramens et prirent place.

Chapitre 1 fini laissez des revieuws svp ça fait toujours plaisir. En esperant que ça vous plaise.


	2. Chapter 2

Nouveau chapitre j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Merci Miaki-san pour ta revieuw j'espere que je ne vais pas te décevoir.

Rating M pas pour tout de suite.

Ichimaru est un peu oc.

Pour les dialogue Toshiro ce sera en italique et en gras pour Ichimaru.

Chapitre 2 : Kistune

Le repas était calme à une exception près...

**- Alors petit Toshiro comment ça se passe à la division ?**

- _C'est Hitsugaya et bien j'ai beaucoup de travail. Matsumoto ne travaille pas beaucoup... Elle boit et est alors trop éméchée pour travailler._

Toshiro soupira, gin eut alors une idée mais fit comme si de rien n'etait.

**- Moi c'est mon petit Izuru qui fait tout, comme un petit toutou.**

Hitsugaya commençait a s'enerver et bouillait sur place,

- _Comment est tu devenus capitaine Ichimaru ? _

**- J'avais déjà le Bankai et Aizen m'a recommandé. Mah, mah c'était y'a longtemps.**

Un silence de plomb s'installait à table, à la mention d'aizen, Toshiro ne l'aimait pas, il le trouvait trop parfait pour être honnête. Quand ils eurent fini Hitsugaya paya sa part et Ichimaru la sienne.

Chacun allait retourner à ses occupations quand Ichimaru se retourna et embrassa avec violence le petit capitaine qui sur le coup ne comprit rien. Quand Ichimaru se détacha, Hitsugaya était tout rouge.

_- Non mais ça va pas ! T'es complètement cinglé ma parole ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?_

**- Mais c'est évident, parce que j'en ai envie. **

Hitsugaya était très en colère, l'air faux d'Ichimaru le mettait hors de lui, il partit d'un shunpo. Ichimaru n'eût pas le temps de se retourner que son petit Shiro-chan était déjà loin.

Il rentra chez lui le moral de les chaussettes s'allongea sur le lit et commença a réfléchir a ses sentiments pour le petit capitaine, il ne l'aimait pas, il jouait simplement. il se répéta la phrase plusieurs fois mais il n'était pas convaicu...Pour la première fois le capitaine au masque souriant était amoureux. Malgré la réaction du petit capitaine il ne regrettait pas son geste, les lèvres de Toshiro étaient douces et sucrées il voulait absolument recommencer. Et il avait un plan. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Plus loin le capitaine de la dixième division était rouge mais pas de colère il repensait à son baisé avec Ichimaru. Il se toucha les lèvres et rougis encore plus son coeur battait à cent a l'heure, il avait beaucoup de mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, mais la premiere fut qu'il n'était pas normal de réagir ainsi. Il retourna dans ses quartiers et s'endormit sans se déshabiller.

Le lendemain nos chèrs capitaines se réveillèrent, l'un plus heureux que jamais, l'autre de très mauvaise humeur.

Plus tard dans la matinée, le capitaine Hitsugaya s'attelait à la tâche tandis quand il entendît que quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

_- Entrez !_

**- Petit capitaine, je vous ramène votre lieutenant. **

Avachît sur l'épaule du capitaine Matsumoto dormait et sentait l'alcool, elle fit quelques bruits s'emblables a des plaintes et recommença a ronfler. Ichimaru l'a posa avec délicatesse sur le canapé et se retourna pour voir le petit capitaine. Chez le capitaine Hitsugaya une veine sur le front grossissait à vue d'œil, et ses sourcils froncés montraient son agacement.

_- Pourquoi l'as tu amenée ici ?_

**- Pour te voir voyons ! Mon petit shiro-chan ! **

Pour toute réponse un objet non-identifié vola et faillit toucher la tête de notre petit renard si il n'avait pas eu de bon reflexes.

Ichimaru s'approcha de Toshiro et lui chuchota :

**- Tu veux que je te punisse comme hier ? Mon petit esquimau. **

Toshiro rougit quand il comprit l'allusion de Gin. Il allait répondre quand il vit les magnifiques yeux de Gin, d'un bleu pâle à tomber par terre. Son éternel sourire avait disparu, Toshiro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver beau, il était perdu. Il avait encore la bouche ouverte et la referma aussitôt. On aurait dit un poisson rouge... L'albinos lui donna un léger baisé, se leva et dit en reprenant son sourire :

**- Bye, bye Shiro-chan !** Et il partit fière de son effet auprès du jeune capitaine.

Trop occupé à reprendre le fils de ses idées il ne repondit rien, et comme un automate retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

La fin de la journée se passa bien pour notre petit capitaine. Il rentra chez lui mangea des restes de nouilles alla prendre une douche et hop au dodo. Seul dans son lit Toshiro repensait à sa journée, il se rendait compte petit à petit que le capitaine de la troisième division occupait beaucoup ses pensées et qu'il rougissait quand il renpensait à ses yeux d'un bleu limpide, il tombait amoureux... Il enfuit très loin se sentiment dans son coeur et s'endormit.

A la dixième division, Matsumoto se réveillait doucement, lorsqu'elle fut sur pied, elle se demanda pourquoi Gin lui avait donné un somnifère et lui avait versé du saké dessus.

Fin de chapitre 2 j'espère n'avoir pas trop fait de fautes et qu'il ne soit pas trop court, laissez une petite revieuw svp. Ça fait toujours plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci a tous pour vos revieuws ça me fais très plaisir. J'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire. Je tenais à dire que je fais de mon mieux pour ecrire de long chapitres mais que j´ai du mal alors pour compenser j'essaye de publier le plus souvent possible mais la periode des examens commence pour moi alors j'essayerai du mieux que je peux.

Rating M pas pour tout de suite.

Disclaimer: personnages pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo. Ichimarun un peu OOC.

Nda: les paroles d'Hitsugaya en italique, en gras celles d'Ichimaru et soulignees pour Rangiku.

Chapitre 3 : quand le renard s'y met.

Je le hais, je le hais !

Depuis le début de cette belle journée ensoleillée, notre petit capitaine fulminait, le renard venait de s'inviter à la dixième division et discutait avec son amie d'enfance.

Pensée Toshiro:

Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai pas de chance quand ce n'est pas Matsumoto c'est son ami. Je n'en peux plus de lui ! Je vais finir par le tuer ! Déjà hier, il était très, mais très énervant avec ses allusions douteuses ! C'est sûr je le déteste ! Jamais je n'aurais pû tomber amoureux d'un renard comme lui ! J'en suis sûr, ce n'est pas de l'amour, ce n'est pas de l'amour, ce ne sera jamais de l'amour !

Pdv normale:

Le petit capitaine trop occupé à ruminer ses idées, ne vit pas que l'autre capitaine s'était lententement rapproché de lui, et que celui-ci le regardait avec intérêt.

Pensée Ichimaru:

Mon petit Shiro-chan est bien concentré, je me demande à quoi il pense. Il est tellement mignon quand il fronce les sourcils.

Pdv normale:

Ichimaru était tout près de Toshiro, quand le petit capitaine reprit le fil de son esprit, la première chose qu'il vit sont les yeux bleu limpide de Gin qui le fixait toujours il avait effacé son faux sourire tous ça le fit rougir fortement. Gin content de la couleur que prenait les pommettes du blanc se releva et prit la direction de la porte avec son traditionnel :

**- Bye, bye Shiro-chan.**

_- C'est capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi !_ Cria le blanc avec une pointe de colère, tandis que Gin passait la porte.

Le jeune capitaine repris son travail et se replongea dans ses ennuyeux rapports. Faut dire que ça aurait été plus rapide si Rangiku travaillait mais elle n'arrêtait pas de lui trourner autours pour lui poser des questions. il décida d'y répondre pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

Gin surprit un bout du questionnaire de Rangiku, il écouta avec attention.

- Capitaine vous aimez les glaces ? Demanda la lieutenant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_- Oui, pourquoi cette question ? _Repondit Toshiro dont une veine pulsait sur son front.

- Comme ça, juste pour savoir...

Rangiku avait un air faussement innocent qui fît froncer les sourcils de son supérieur, elle partit en coup de vent avant que son capitaine ne puisse lui poser des question.

Ichimaru n'avait pas perdu une miette de la discussion, eu une idée, il partit peu avant que Matsumoto ne passe la porte comme une flèche. Il se dirigea vers la treizieme division demander de l'aide à la petite sœur de Byakuya kuchiki, Rukia.

Quand le petit capitaine rentra dans ses quartiers, il vit une grande statue de glace à l'image du capitaine de la troisième division. Avec un petit mot tout près :

" Mon petit glaçon, voilà un cadeau pour que tu penses a moi. Grâce à ta pression spirituel tu pourras le garder longtemps. Kiss Gin. "

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Toshiro dégaina Hyorinmaru et brisa la statue, la reduisant en fin cristaux de glace. Il regarda les flocons tombés, sa veine frontale pulsait au possible, il se dirigea vers le frigo trouva un reste de veille qu'il se rechaffa et mangea tranquillement. Il prît sa douche mit son pyjama et alla dans son lit.

Ichimaru regardait la scène de loin et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, même si il aurait préféré que Toshiro garde sa statue, il souriait.

Au loin on pouvait entendre:

Ce n'est pas de l'amour, ce n'est pas de l'amour, ce ne sera jamais de l'amour !

Pendant ce temps chez Rangiku, l'association des femmes shinigamis organisaient une reunions pour l'anniversaire du capitaine Hitsugaya. Elles c'étaient décidées sur la nourriture, ce sera des glaces... Au plus grand malheur de notre cher capitaine.

Rangiku se chargeait de prevenir Gin pendant que les autres décoraient la salle.

Gin accepta tout de suite l'invitation à l'anniversaire du capitaine. il rentra chez lui des idées pleins la tête pour mettre de l'ambiance le jour venu... Il se changea et s'endormit directement.

Dans la nuit, Toshiro ne dormait toujours pas, il repensait à sa journé, se demandait ce que sa lieutenant lui préparait. Sur ces pensées il se laissa aller aux bras de Mophée. Le pauvre il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.

Fin du chapitre j'espère que ça vous que vous avez aimé et n'avoir pas trop fait de fautes. Laissez des revieuws ça fait toujours plaisir.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'ils vous plaira.

Ichimaru est un peu Ooc

Rating M pas pour tout de suite.

Disclaimer: Personnages pas à moi :,( ils sont à Tite Kubo.

Les paroles de Toshiro en italique, celles de Gin en gras. normales pour Rangiku et en gras-italique pour Unohana.

Chapitre 4: L'anniversaire

Tous étaient réunis dans une grande salle de la premiere division, ils attendaient le capitaine de la dixième division, celui-ci parlait a sa lieutenant:

_- Pourquoi ma tu fais venir ? J'ai du travail. _

- C est un secret.

Toshiro était septique, sa lieutenant souriait plus que d'habitude, c'était louche, il fronça les sourcils mais se laissa conduire à travers les longs couloirs de la première division.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte, le petit capitaine l'ouvrit et rentra, suivit de près par Matsumoto. Il faisait tout noir, quand soudain :

-SURPRISE ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

La lumière se mit en marche, on pouvait voir tous les lieutenants, capitaines et plus proches personnes du capitaine et le shinigami remplaçant sortir de leurs cachettes, certains faisaient exploser des pétards remplis de confettis. Toshiro était stupéfait, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Lui même avait oublié son propre anniversaire.

La fête se passait bien, quand ils apportèrent la nourriture, Toshiro ouvrit grand les yeux, il avait pleins de petits cupcakes mais surtout des glaces, une montagnes de glaces. A cette vue il se rappela de la conversation avec la rousse sur les glaces, et en même temps il repensa a la statue de glace d'Ichimaru et fronça un peu les sourcils mais se calma, après tout c'était sa fête il n'allait pas la gâcher pour si peu. Ils mangèrent tous avec appétit, chantèrent la traditionnelle chanson d'anniversaire et le capitaine reçu beaucoup de cadeaux.

Il y eut un petit discourt du Sotaicho et de Momo Hiinamori, sa meilleure amie.

Quand la fête fut fini tous s'en allèrent, il ne restait plus que l'albinos et le blanc:

**- Alors Shiro-chan elle te plais cette fête ? **

_- Oui, et c'est capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi. _Dit-il entre les dents

**- Laisse-moi te donner mon cadeau. **

Ichimaru s'avança pour être à la hauteur du petit capitaine se baissa et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Toshiro devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate mais ne le repoussa pas.

Ichimaru se leva et lui présenta un petit paquet emballé avec soin, et dit avec son grand sourire:

**- Tu l'ouvriras quand tu seras chez toi.**

_- Merci Ichimaru._

Toshiro était encore rouge mais reussit tout de même a le remercier sans bégayer. Ichimaru trouva cela très touchant et souria, mais d'un sourire sincère, quand Toshiro vit ce sourire il ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus. Il allait dire quelque chose mais il n'y avais déjà plus personne. Il rentra chez lui et se coucha, il avait déjà mangé a la fête.

Retrouvons Gin qui se promenait, il est vrai qu'il avait voulu faire une blague à son petit glaçon mais il c'était dit que ce serait méchant de l'embêter le jour anniversaire. En plus il était sur que son cadeau allait lui faire plaisir, il ne voulait pas le mettre en rage avec une mauvaise farce. Il avait eu envie de lui sauté dessus et l'embrasser mais il s'était retenus jusqu'a la fin de la fête mais quand il ne resta plus que eux il se l'autorisa et à sa grabde surprise le plsu jeune ne l'avait pas repoussé, il souria à cette constatation, il avançait doucement mais surment.

Le landemain matin Toshiro n'était pas bien, il avait des crampes dans tout le corps. Il se mit difficilement sur ses pieds et alla dans la salle de bain. Il regarda son corps, il n'avait pas rien, pas de bleu ni de coups, rien. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait si mal, il prit une douche en espérant faire partir la douleur. À peine sortit, il tomba et eût beaucoup de mal a se hisser sur le lit, il resta couché et fit appelle a sa lieutenant par le biais d'un papillon de l'enfer, dans son message il lui disait qu'il ne sera pas là car il n'était pas bien. Quand Rangiku reçu le message elle s'inquiéta, il était rare qu'il s'absente de son travail, même quand il était malade -ce qui était très rare- il venait. Elle appela le capitaine de la quatrième division pour que celle-ci aille voir ce qu'avait son capitaine, ce que la capitaine accepta directement. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les quartiers du petit capitaine, elle croisa le capitaine de la troisième division,

**- Capitaine Unohana comment allez-vous ?**

_**- Bien et vous ?**_

**- Bien, tiens, tiens il y a un malade à la dixième division ?**

_**- Oui, le capitaine n'est pas bien aujourd'hui, alors je vais m'assurer qu'il ne soit pas trop malade.**_

**- Ho, puis-je venir ?**

_**- Je n'en vois pas d'inconvénient**_.

Ils repartirent ensembles, et se retrouvèrent devant la porte. Ils entrèrent, le petit capitaine les avait sentit arrivés se sentit soulagé que quelqu'un puisse l'aider regarda la porte s'ouvrir. La shinigami medecin alla près du lit du malade et lui demanda:

_**- Où avez-vous mal ?**_

_- Partout. _

_**- Je vois.**_

Elle regarda son corps et dit

_**- Vous avez des crampes, hélas le kido ne sais rien faire sur ce genre de douleurs. Mais c'est bon signe.**_

_- Bon signe ?_

Le petit capitaine ne comprenait plus rien, il souffrait et on venait de lui dire que c'était bon signe.

_**- Oui en effet. **_

La jeune femme le regarda avec un sourire avant de reprendre.

_**- Cela veut dire que vous grandissez.**_

Toshiro écarquilla les yeux, il était content il allait enfin grandir, enfin si il avait pu grandir sans ces atroces douleurs, il aurait été encore plus content, mais comme on dit: on ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre.

Ichimaru qui était rester dans l'ouverture, était content lui aussi, il avait entendu toute la discussion, son petit Shiro-chan allait enfin grandir. Quand il reprit ses esprit la conversation avait reprit:

_**- Bon il vous faudra du repos et je vous conseil de ne pas trop bouger, vous avez quelqu'un pour vous aider ?**_

_- Non. _

**- Moi, je t'aiderais**

Ichimaru avait parlé sans réfléchir, les deux autres capitaines avaient les yeux écarquillés et le regardaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas compris.

**- Izuru s'occupe de la division alors je peux rester avec lui. **

Il avait dit ça avec un vrai sourire, la medecin se leva et dit:

_**- Bien, Ichimaru je compte sur vous, il devra boire du bouillon de poulets ce midi et pourras manger ce qu'il veut le soir mais devras prendre ces médicaments dilués dans un vers d'eau à chaque repas.**_

Elle lui tendit une boite avec des cachets blancs à l'intérieur.

_**- Et vous capitaine Hitsugaya reposez-vous et ne revenez travailler que quand vous n'aurez plus mal du tout.**_

_- Bien, merci capitaine Unohana._

Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance et sortit de la chambre.

A l'heure de déjeuner, Ichimaru donna son bouillon au capitaine, et lui tendis le verre où était en train de fondre un cachet. Toshiro le bût avec une grimace ce n'était pas bon. Il allait se recoucher quand :

**- Alors tu as ouvert mon cadeau ?**

_- Non, je me suis endormis directement quand je suis rentré. _

**- Veux que tu que je te l'apporte et que tu l'ouvre maintenant ?**

_- Oui pourquoi pas. Il est dans la poche de mon manteau qui est a l'entrée. _

Ichimaru se leva et alla prendre le cadeau, il se remit sur le lit près du Toshiro et lui tendit le présent. Toshiro l'ouvrit avec soin et sourit des qu'il vit ce que c'était. C'était une étoile de glace en verre bleu clair, avec au mileu " Toshiro " gravé dessus. Le petit capitaine le mit sur sa table de nuit et remercia le plus vieux. Ichimaru sourit et lui caressa la tête avec délicatesse.

"Il est magnifique ce cadeau, en plus il a la même couleur que les yeux de Gin." Il rougit à cette pensée, ce qui fit sourire le renard.

Lorsque le soir arriva, Ichimaru lui prépara des ramens, qu'ils mangèrent ensembles. Toshiro prit le cachet, c'était imbuvable mais efficace, il avait encore mal mais la douleur s'atténuait. Le petit capitaine se dirigea vers la salle de bain, entra sous la douche et laissa aller l'eau couler le long de son corps, quand la douche fut finie il se changea pour dormir.

Gin allait partir après la vaisselle quand le petit capitaine lui demanda de resterle rouge aux joues, ce qu'il accepta avec un de ses vrai sourires. Il se rapprocha du blanc et l'embrassa avec délicatesse, pour une fois le plus jeune ne l'avait pas repoussé, il avait même fermé les yeux pour apprécier les lèvres du plus vieux sur les siennes. Gin lui murmura des mots doux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Ichimaru s'endormit après l'avoir regardé quelques minutes. Il se promit qu'un jour il lui appartiendra.

Fin du chapitre 4, j'espère que vous avez appréciez l'histoire, et n'avoir pas fais de fautes. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Laissez moi une revieuws ça fait toujours plaisir. Les examens vont bientôt commencer pour moi donc je ne sais pas si je publirai encore mais j'essayerais.


End file.
